


She Made a Boy Claw Out His Own Eyes

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby used to be so much more than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Made a Boy Claw Out His Own Eyes

She made a boy claw out his own eyes.  
She made them beg at her feet just to keep their lives.  
She made them worship her.  
She could make them do anything she wanted.

Now she had to talk him into things.  
Make him think it was his idea all along.  
Make herself fit to his moral compass.

Her blood boiled in her veins.  
Her heart thumped infuriatingly in her chest.  
Her head swam with all the lies, the twisted truths.

She was a demon.  
She didn’t bend to the will of mortal men.  
Yet she did everything he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
